Beginning of the end
by vishnusnair2010
Summary: my take on how the outbreak started. Oneshot


**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

After the fall of the dark lord, many of the death eaters fled England fearing persecution by the ministry of magic. They went to the country of Mexico, under different names and addresses. No one was taking a look at people going to Mexico, as even the wizarding country of Mexico was poor, just like their muggle counterpart. The ministry believed that, as many of the death eaters were from very rich and well to do families, they will never even consider going to the poor countries. Some of the death eaters took advantage of this situation, and went to many of the poorer countries. A group of twenty death eaters, went to the country of Mexico. They had gone to the house of Eguerias, which was one of the earliest wizarding settlers of Mexico, and was distantly related to the house of Yaxley.

When they arrived at the big manor house, they were welcomed by the present owner, Sebastián Eguerias. He was the head of the Mexican wing of death eaters, and was nearly successful in overthrowing the Mexican government, before the Dark Lord fell. The group of death eaters, were not at all happy about the outcome of the war, and they wanted to continue the legacy of dark lord. They wanted to find a way, so that the wizards will rule the world. They even did not mind killing all the muggles, so that the magical people can take over the world. But the biggest danger they faced was, the weapons the muggles processed. They knew that, the weapons could kill people one at a time, like the metal wand they called a gun. They also had a thing called a bomb, that could kill many people at once.

They discussed their options at a meeting, at the manor house. The meeting had all the people, who shared the same ideology. The people who attended the gathering, was not only from Mexico. They had wizards also from other countries of American continents such as, USA, Canada, Panama, Venezuela etc. They were both of native and European blood. The wizards only cared about how pure your blood was, and not on your ethnicity. In the gathering, they came to a conclusion that, direct war with the muggle world was not at all possible. They knew that, what they had to do was a shadow war, or a guerrilla war, where muggles will not see what was coming until it hits them. Then one of the native American wizards, suggested something. It was something which he had found on the scrolls of his ancestors. It spoke of a monster, that was created by Death himself.

The wizard said that, his ancestors got the monster after he did something that, pleased the entity called death. Death gave the monster in a small bottle, and said that if he did a ritual, the monster will go and bind itself to the bodies, of the people that the wizard desired. The death gave the wizard, a series of instructions for the ritual. The wizard told that, he had found these instructions, when he was digging through his ancestral land, so that he could build a new settlement. The scroll spoke of a monster that killed people, and as soon as that person was dead, it will soon go and try to eat other living beings. It was said that the walking corpse was unstoppable, unless it was attacked directly on his head and the brain of the corpse was severely damaged. The wizard said that, they could make the monster attack all the muggles, and the monster will slowly kill all the muggles. The other wizards around the table agreed to this plan. They did not mind about muggleborns surviving, and most of them thought that, they won't survive as they had non-magical blood in them. The ritual was to be performed during the, summer equinox, and during dusk time.

So, the wizards had to wait, for almost a year before they could do the ritual. The wizards gathered all the things, they needed and studied the scroll endlessly. On the morning of the day, the ritual was planned, they started preparing for the ritual, in the middle of the desert, which was considered sacred by the death worshipping cult of wizards. They started the ritual, at precisely six fifteen, and started chanting incantations in a foreign language. They wished the monster to go and infect, the people who did not have magic in them, and not to attack the people with magic. During the climax of the ritual, a green mist appeared out of the bottle. It rose up into the sky, and was carried away by the wind. The wizards knew that, the ritual was successful and they organized a party after the ritual.

The green mist had gone to the first muggle settlement it encountered, in Mexico. The impact of the mist was not felt for a few days. On the third day, one man of late twenties was hit by a car, and was declared dead on the way to the hospital. The Ambulance that carried the man, never reached the hospital, as it also lost control and was met with an accident. When the people rushed to the aid of the people inside the ambulance and opened the ambulance door, they were greeted by the horrible sight of a man-eating people inside the ambulance. When the man saw the people, who opened the ambulance, the man lunged and bit the people outside. The people struggled to pull the monster off, to save the man who was bitten, the monster bit the man who tried to save. There was chaos on the streets, by the time the local authorities arrived, as the monster started biting people, who were helpless. The police started shooting the monster on its chest, and stomach, but the monster did not go down. Then panic rose even more, as the people the monster killed were transformed into the monster and started attacking again.

The whole city went into utter chaos, by that evening and the government quarantined the area. No one was able to get out of the city, or inside the city. But the government's efforts were in vain as the infection spread to more and more cities, and the government was clueless on what to do at that time. By the time span of a week, most of the cities collapsed, as most of its inhabitants turned into the monsters. The disaster was not restricted to Mexico alone, as other countries also started falling to the monster.

The virologists around the world found that, this was caused by a Virus. The thing that astonished them was the fact that, the virus was actually a harmless one that caused no known disease before. It was theorised that, the virus was found in all the humans and apes. It was as if, the virus mutated into something else altogether. Scientists also founds that, the virus also infected a common bacterium that was found in a person's mouth, and made such that it induces high fever to the person that the person bites. The whole situation was a big mystery to the scientists, but they could not investigate any further as they also succumbed to the effects of the virus. The wizarding people of all the countries were totally unaffected by the virus. Even the muggleborn witches and wizards were totally unaffected. It was as if, the disease was infecting people without any magical capabilities, as it did infect squibs. The monsters just ignored the witches, and wizards who were walking beside them

The ICW wanted to help the muggles to survive this disaster, but they found themselves too late to handle the situation. They started gathering all the muggleborn children who were under the age of ten, as the government knew that, they were not infected. They were placed under the care of a wizarding family till they become of age. Even the goblin community was also not affected by the Virus. The muggle society was now in complete ruins, and it was as though only the wizarding people had a stable system, and ruled the world. The legacy of Lord Voldemort was now fulfilled at least partly


End file.
